


Down we go.

by keitta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dealing With Loss, Mentions of Death, Shance for a little while, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, did i mention this is a walking dead fic, god help me to tag, gore kinda, im good at describing things, klance, klance later on, lance has a daddy kink oops, mentions of Zarkon, please read it lol, shance, this is my first big fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitta/pseuds/keitta
Summary: Lance has been surviving on his own for years now, fighting humans and walkers almost daily has become a regular thing.What will he do to survive another day?This is basically Voltron in The Walking Dead universe. I had an itch and it needed to be scratched.It's got smut later on so... enjoy!





	1. The same old routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big fic and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is used to pushing to survive another day.

Waking up on mornings like this was always difficult, but nonetheless, Lance got up, still quite early in the morning as his feet padded slowly down the stairs. Doing the same routine everyday for at least the past four years.. Well, maybe longer. He lost count of how many days he’s been having to do this for. Walking into the bathroom he quickly tries to splash his face with the water barely leaking from the tap, changing into the clothes he left there on the floor from last night's “shower”.. Which was him cleaning himself with a bottle of water. Heading back up to the room he slept in he gathered his belongings, his hand gun, strapping it to his leg by a holster and his knife in a smaller holster on a belt, grabbing his baseball bat, his jacket and slinging his sadly light backpack over his back, putting the baseball bat behind his back, secured between his body and the bag.

Yesterday's hunt for food didn't go as well as he had hoped. He was scavenging in a abandoned gas station, looking around the empty and messy isles for something to eat, anything to eat. Rounding the corner into an isle he hadn’t checked yet he spots something moving at the other end of the isle, a walker. Sighing, Lacne pulls his knife out of its holster he quietly walks towards it.

Not being exactly the most careful where he walked, Lance accidentally kicked an empty can, causing it to make a loud clattering sound as it rolled across the floor. Cusring to himself he looks up to see the walker slowly turn around and starts to walk towards him. Lance walks over, rounding the back of the walker, kicking the back of it’s leg causing it to fall and stabbing it in the head. He pulls his knife out of the walkers head and continues his search for food. He comes up short with one can of beans and a half empty bottle of water.

As he was about to leave he hears voices coming from outside the gas station. Hiding behind some shelves, he looks from out of the dusty window, he sees a group of people, maybe about ten of them, they don’t look _too_ harmless, but Lance doesn’t really take chances anymore. Not after the last time and especially not in this world.

“Let’s check this gas station out, there could be something good in there.” one of the younger looking members of the group says. He looks like he's about twenty, maybe older.

“Okay, but remember to bang on the window or door and wait at least 30 seconds before opening the door so we don’t run into any surprises in there.” the oldest member tells him.

“Yessir!” The younger walks up to the door Lance came in.

“Shit!” Lance curses quietly checking out his surroundings, trying to look for an escape. Seeing there's a back door behind the counter that leads to probably a back alley he can hide in until they’re gone. Praying there isn't any of the dead out there.

Running as quietly as he can, jumping over the counter, and reaching the door he tries to open it, but it won’t budge.

“Of fucking course it’s locked..” He murmurs quietly to himself. Looking back towards the front door it starts to open and he panics. Maybe he can just hide behind the counter until they leave? No, he has to get out of here. He kicks the door once, twice.

“Hey! There’s someone in here, Thace!” The younger member yells.

Fuck, no time. Kicking it again, the door flies open and Lance runs into the street as fast as his legs will take him. He hears distant yelling behind him, continuing to run until he no longer can, he makes a beeline for a street just incase those people were following him, he stops in the middle of the road, catching his breath.

Clutching his sides his chest heavy and his lungs burning he walks up to a nice looking house that looks like it hasn’t been occupied since the breakout. Banging on the door to check for walkers, he waits, getting his knife out and slowly opens the door to find the living room empty,

Scavenging the whole house he finds a can of soup and _thankfully_ another bottle of water and no walkers. Securing the house in for the night he lays on the bed on the second floor, it has a view of the street below that he came from, just in case anyone were to come his way. Watching the window, his eyes start to feel heavy as he falls into a light sleep.

 

Leaving the house and walking off in a different direction to the way he came. Pulling out his little compass his father gave him, on the inside of the lid was a photo of his whole family, aunts, uncles, cousins. It was a really small photo but Lance could make out all of his family members. Tearing up a little he pulls himself out of his thoughts and looks at the direction he’s walking in, North. North meant further away from his hometown and closer to the unknown. He heard that a sanctuary was up North, Lance not so sure it was still standing today but it was worth a try right? Closing up his compass and slipping it back onto the chain attached to his pocket so he doesn’t lose it, _ever_

He heads out of the street and onto the main road, following the signs telling him to head to Atlanta _._

A short ways down the road, maybe an hour or more Lance starts growing tired, granted his sleep the night before was light and he woke up with every noise. HIs watch telling him it's around nine-am. Seeing he left at around six-am he’s making good time. Placing his hands on his bag straps he starts to continue on.

_BANG!  
_

Lance’s eyes widen as he hears a gunshot.

_BANG!_

And another followed by yelling and the screeching of car tires.

 

“Fuck!” Lance yells, darting off into the forest, a good ten seconds before a car comes roaring past where he was _just_ standing. Panting heavily as his adrenaline kicked in he waits another thirty seconds before poking his head back out. “Those gunshots are gonna draw all the walkers from the next 20 miles away!” Lance says to himself before figuring out what to do. Calculating his choices, he can go back the way he came, which is the way those people sped off too, who could be the people who almost caught him at the gas station, or towards whatever or _whoever_ they were shooting at.

These days people are just as dangerous as the dead. Or he can run into the forest and get lost and possibly run into more trouble than he wants to bargain for. Deciding he wants to head towards the sanctuary and gamble his chances down there is his best bet, he may even find a working car down there somewhere. He _really_ needs to learn how to hotwire a car.

Lance is around twenty or so, he’s not actually too sure. The breakout started when he was only a few months after his sixteenth birthday, and he thinks it can only have been no longer than four maybe five years since. He remembers it quite clearly. The day the outbreak happened.

 

Walking home from school on a summer's day was Lances favourite thing. _Especially_ on Friday. But today Lance wasn’t feeling it so much, something felt. _off_. He usually walked home with his two best friends Pidge and Hunk.

But they didn’t walk home with him today, something about wanting to get a headstart on their homework. Lance snorted. “Nerds.” he said to them as they rushed off to Hunk’s mom’s car and taking off. Lance would have said more to them, but he knew he’d message them later and see them tomorrow, so he didn’t bother.

As he was walking home, he heard a siren coming from the middle of town, it was loud and alarming. Lance knew what that siren meant because his mother always told him about it.

“Lance if you ever and I mean _ever_ hear that siren you run home as fast as you can. Okay?” his mother's words bouncing in his head.

 

He realizes that this is serious and starts sprinting off towards his house. Hearing his phone ringing in his pocket he sees it’s his mom as he answers quickly and out of breath.

  
_“Lance! Where are you honey?!”_ She sounds frantic.

“I’m.. probably no more than two minutes from home I-”

_“You heard the siren?!”_

“Yes, I did, I promise I’ll be there soon mom.. I-” being cut off by his panicking mother again

 _“Please hurry my sweet child!”_ She’s crying.

“Mom, I’ll be there in two minutes, okay.” calmly speaking to her.

“I love you, mom.” he says hearing her say _“I love you so much my baby boy”_ on the other end he hangs up and breaks back into running. No less than two minutes and he’s bursting in the front door to his mother, father and all his siblings. They rush over to him. Hugging him and checking his body.

“What is this about? What’s going on?” he says as his dad starts boarding the door shut.

“Lance, something is going really wrong out there, it’s not safe.” His mother says huddling his siblings into the living room.

“I get that but what is it!” Lance says starting to panic himself.

“People are starting to… _eat_ other people.” His older brother says, sitting down on the couch. Lances eyes widen. _Eat? Eat one another!? What the fuck?”_ “I don’t believe this? Are you fucking serious?” Lance says his voice filled with disbelief.

“Lance! Language! And if it wasn’t true we wouldn’t be barricading ourselves in here.” his mother retorts, sitting down in her chair cradling his youngest sibling in her arms, he’s only about a year old. Lance looks at all of his family.

“I- shouldn’t we be leaving? Finding someplace rural? Like a farm- or something?!” raising his arms in the air squawking like a child.

“No! the news reporter said to stay indoors, barricade ourselves in. People are out there right now dying, Lance.” his brother says firmly.

“Pidge! Hunk!” he yells running up to his room and hitting dial on Pidge’s number praying she picks up or the cell towers aren’t down.

 _“Lance!”_ he hears her voice on the other end. She sounds in a state of panic.

“Pidge!” Lance says into the phone, breathing a sigh of relief. “You’re okay! Is Hunk alright?!” He yells concerningly into the phone.

 _“Yes, he’s alright, we’re still in his mom’s car, but the town is blocked up, what the fuck’s going on_? _We can’t get a hold of our parents?”_ She says and Lance’s heart drops. Scared for his friends.

“You guys need to get to my house ASAP!” yells putting emphasis on his last words.

 _“What about our parents? WHAT ABOUT MATT?!”_ she yells and Lance can hear how scared she is and chaos in the background.

“Call them and leave them a message, tell them where you guys are headed and maybe they’ll show up here. Where are you guys?!” Lance says pacing back and forth in his room.

_“We’re in the middle of town, the whole street is backed up with traffic. Can you tell us what’s happening?! Hunks radio isn’t working and this place is just full of people screaming and running!”_

__“Oh man, oh man, I’m gonna puke this isn’t good.”_ he hears Hunk say. _

“Just- okay. Well- people are turning into ravid monsters and eating eachother!” He says hoping they'll believe him.

 _ _“Now that- I believe.”_ _ Pidge says. __“Okay Lance, we’re heading your way.” _“See you soon, buddy!”_ __ Hunk yells.

“See you soon and guys..”

 _ _ _“Yeah?”_ __ they reply in usion.

“I love you both.” he says quietly.

 _ _ _“We love you too.”_ __ Pidge says as the line cuts out.

 

That was the last time he heard from his friends.

Walking into the unknown used to be exhilarating for Lance. Because the only fear he had was spiders… and maybe bugs.

But right now Lance was the most scared he's ever been. After hearing those gunshots and seeing the people driving off so quick he’s not so sure what’s in store for him.

He’s hoping it was just some walkers and the people who seen them don’t usually get up close and personal with them like he has. Like he does.  
  
Still walking up the road he stops. Seeing a body on the ground, he looks up further and sees another… and another… and another.

Are they walkers? People who have recently been killed? He doesn’t know until he gets closer. The body moving ever so slightly at his wandering footsteps. Getting his knife out of the holster, he raises his arms in defence,

Stepping around the front of the body so he can see what it really is…

 

 

 

 _“Fuck.”_ Lance quickly draws his gun and points it at the direction of the man's head.

Coughing, the man laughs dryly. “You won't shoot me kid.” he says holding his side as he bleeds out on the road.

“Fucking try me you _coward_ ” Lance hisses, clocking the gun so it’s ready to shoot in one move.

“If you were you would have shot me already.” He laughs again. This dudes fucking nuts.

“Maybe I want to watch you suffer. Or maybe I want answers.” Lance deadpans, still holding the gun out in the direction of the man's head.

“What.. information could I have that you’d need..?” the man asks. Good question. Lance isn’t so sure himself.

“Why did you get shot? Who are you? Your friends? Are you apart of a group?” Lance asks a _little_ too fast.

“I got shot… because.. I was tryin’a help a lady out.” he replied sarcastically. “Doesn’t matter.. _who.._ I am or who my.. friends are…” the man says taking a shallow breath in. “I’m.. a part… of the empire...”

What now? Lance furrows his brows in confusion. What in the fresh hell is the empire? “What the fuck is that?” Lance asks.

“You’ll.. Find out..” the man says taking a final breath before dying in front of Lances eyes. He’s used to this shit by now.

Lance puts his gun away and grabs his knife, sticking it right into the man’s temple. Turning his body over he searches his person for weapons. Finding a switchblade and a bigger hunting knife, Lance throws them into his bag, going off to search the other men. Pocketing five more knifes and a stick with a sharpened end on it, he continues on.

 _“_ _A woman killed all those men? Why didn’t she take their weapons?”_ He thinks to himself before heading down the road again, losing himself in thought

 

Knocking off at least twenty-eight miles before coming to another little town he finds a house to scavenge and settle in and spend the night, after nearly getting barrelled down by a car. Lance has had enough, it’s starting to dark out its around eight-pm and he is starving.

He sits down in the living room of his new camp and opens up the can of beans, seeing as the soup is something he want to save because it’s his favourite kind, chicken noodle. He’s a child, sue him.

Pulling out his water and taking small sips and eating his beans slowly so he feels fuller. He walks upstairs to the top bedroom and lays on the bed. Calling it an early night he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

Clattering noises startled Lance from his sleep. Shooting up in the bed he hears voices downstairs, they sound like older men. Quickly, Lance slides onto the floor and under the bed grabbing his bag and backing up right towards the bed head.

Checking his watch to see its really early, five-fourty-am. The sun is only ever so slightly peeking from the horizon.

“I’ll check upstairs.” one of the men says before Lance hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Holding his breath gently and reaching for his knife he waits. The man looks around the room before checking the en-suite bathroom, them the drawers next to the bed. He doesn’t find anything so he walks back out of the room and rounds the corner heading towards the other two bedrooms.

Lance ponders for a moment before wondering who these men are, what his options are. Stay here and risk getting caught, or somehow get the fuck out of there and risk getting caught.

He waits until he hears the man walk out of the second room and down the stairs, Lance pulls himself together and ducks into the en-suite bathroom, promptly locking the door and seeing if the window will open quietly. Thankfully, it does. But Lance has a two story drop below him, which could injure him and the men inside the house, he doesn’t know how many of them there are, but they could also injure him.. or kill him.

He waits a while on the roof, hiding out of sight of all the windows. He steps up and peaks his head around to the road where he can see their pickup sitting on the road, there’s no one in it and he highly doubts they took the keys with them inside. Why the men are still inside Lance doesn’t know, the house is empty, but Lance is quick on his feet to jump off the roof, onto the grass, grunting as he hits the ground feeling a pain in his back as he rolls, getting up as quick as he can, running to the pickup, opening the door and jumping in the driver's seat. Seeing the keys made Lance’s heart flutter with excitement, his adrenalin still rushing as he turns the car on as fast as he can, putting it in drive and tearing off down the street.

“Haha! Fuck yeah! Score for Lancey Lance!” He yells excitedly as he sees the men rushing outside in the rearview mirror about to raise their guns as Lance turns the corner, speeding off into the early morning, knowing all too well that this is gonna come back and bite him in the ass later, _just like last time._

 _Pain._ It’s all Lance felt, being young and having to do _all_ you can to survive another day is daunting.

 _Pain._ It’s all he felt, he lost his family, his friends his life. But he remembers everyone else that’s still alive has lost someone too.

 _Pain._ It’s all he felt when the bullet hit him in the shoulder. Sending him down to the ground clutching his wound in agony.

Lance woke up in a room. Cup of water by his side and someone in a lab coat across the room reading stuff on the desk.

The room was small but big enough to house at least three people. It had a ultrasound machine and tons of medicine lining the shelves on the walls and a smaller fridge with a clear window filled with more medicine.

“What.. where..?” Lance says sitting up slightly, coughing from his dry throat and wincing from a sharp pain in his shoulder, did he get shot? By who? Lance doesn’t remember anything besides running into a group on the road, telling them to give up their weapons and now he’s _here._ Best bet he was shot Lance thinks. The man in the lab coat walks over to him.

“Drink the water.” he says flatly.

“How do I know it’s not poisoned?” Lance replies, voice hoarse and like sandpaper.

“We wouldn’t have fixed your shoulder and wasted our supplies on you after _our_ men shot you if we were just going to poison you, kid.” he says, adjusting his lab coat slightly. Lance eyes the man. He’s got a point.

Picking up his cup and sipping the water and then chucks his head back and downs the whole cup.

“How’s your shoulder feeling?” the man asks, picking up his clipboard.

Looking at the man confused Lance looks at his shoulder. He’s shirt is missing and his shoulder has a bandage over it, wrapping around a small amount of his chest.

“I should explain all this to you.” the man says looking over at Lance. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, I’m also the doctor around here. I fixed your shoulder, so you can call me Doctor Shirogane.” he says extending his hand to Lance.

Cautiously, Lance extends his hand out and shakes his hand gently.

“Okay- Doc. So why am I here? Where am I?”

“You’re here because one of our people shot you in the shoulder after _you_ demanded they hand over all their weapons.” he chuckles lightly. “Did you really think you could take over twelve people all by yourself? You look only about twenty.” Doctor Shirogane says while walking over to the opposite side of Lance’s bed. pulling back his bandage to.examine his shoulder.

“That’s- fuck how I survive.” Lance says wincing as the doctor pulls back the bandage.

“But facing _that_ many people by yourself will only put you in a bad position. Like you’re in now.” Placing Lances bandage back down Doctor Shirogane walks over to the medicine drawer.

“Did you have any past heart or liver issues?” he asks picking up a bottle.

“N-No.. Why?” Lance says propping himself up in the bed traces of fear coming out as he speaks.

“Relax, kid, I’m just getting you painkillers.” the older man laughs quietly, walking back over to Lance, handing him two pain killers and more water. Reluctantly taking them. Lance asks again. “You didn’t answer my other question. _Where the hell am I?_ ” a hint of anger in his voice.

“You’re here at the Mamora Safe Zone.”

Furrowing his brows Lance looks over to the man. “The what to the who now?”  Chuckling again Doctor Shirogane walks back to his desk.

“The Marmora safe zone, kid. We’re a _safe zone_. Not some sick fuckers who eat people for food.”

“How’d you know I-” Doctor Shirogane cuts him off.

“There's a few groups around the area who eat people for survival. They’re like biters, only still breathing, I’ve been asked that question plenty of times before. But you’ll find that everyone here is not a bad person.” Turning back to Lance. “and our leader is willing to trial you to see if you’re fit to stay.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I don’t want to stay.” Lance says staring over at the door.

“Why not? You haven’t even checked the place out yet and you look like you’ve been on the road for a long time.. You _need_ medical attention and our people said you had a stolen car from the-” cutting him off Lance looks in his direction.

“Like I said before, _Doctor_. That’s how I survive. Lance says trying to get up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I need to leave. I can’t be here.”

“Y _ou_ can’t go anywhere-”

“Shut the fuck up, I can leave if I want too.”

“No- kid I mean you _can’t_. You’re in no condition to leave. So lay the fuck down and rest and once you’ve rested our leader will come talk to you!” Doctor Shirogane says loudly, voice booming slightly through the small room. He sounds like a father. Lance flinches and lays back down.

He sighs and plasters a smile back on his face. “Now, I never got your name.”

“...Lance.” he says, voice quiet. Doctor Shirogane was a big guy. He was basically just muscle. _How_ is he a doctor? Lance wonders. He must have been a gym rat before all this.

“Thank you, Lance.” he smiles before leaving the room. “I have other patients to check on but I’ll be back, the leader will come see you tomorrow morning, so rest up. Please.” he says before turning on his heel and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly on his way out.

Sighing, Lance gets as comfortable as he can in the moderately comfortable hospital bed. Before he realizes it, he’s fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story goes well, im really invested in it and enjoying writing it!


	2. The road to survival isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something else in mind for this, but I stuck to my original idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up to quiet chatter in the room he opens his eyes, seeing another man standing in the room and a woman. Groaning slightly, Lance sits up and all three of them turn to his direction.

“Lance, good morning. Sorry, I know it’s really early, but Kolivan has to go on a scout soon and he’s going to be gone all day.” Doctor Shirogane says walking over to check on lances shoulder.

“Hello, Lance. As you heard, I’m Kolivan, this is my head woman in charge, Allura.” he says nodding his head in the direction of the darker skinned woman with big, beautiful green-blue eyes, she smiles and raises her hand. “Hello, Lance.” she says, heavy accent Lance only can assume is some British accent.

“As Doctor Shirogane would have told you yesterday, we’re going to ask you some questions about yourself and get to know you as much as we can. If you seem plausible, we’ll let you stay, if not, we’ll hand you back your weapons and you can leave. If you don’t want to stay, that’s up to you. But given your current state your best if have a roof over your head and the medical attention.” Kolivan says looking at Doctor Shirogane’s notes

“Okay.” Lance obliges. Allura smiles.

“Thank you for being cooperative, Lance.” she says taking a step towards him and pulling up a chair on his left side, Kolivan on his right and Doctor Shirogane went over to his desk.

Lance suddenly realizes how _dry_ his mouth is, wetting his lips with his tongue, Kolivan looks at him.

“Water?” he asks and Doctor Shirogane stands up and fills the cup next to his bed up with water.

“T-thank you.” he says quietly taking a sip. Placing his cup back down he looks at Allura and then back at Kolivan.

“Okay. Let’s start. Lance, where did you come from?”

“I’m Cuban, originally from Varadero but my parents moved so I lived in Orlando.” No expression in his voice.

“That’s far, how long have you been on the road?”

Lance thinks for a moment. How long _has_ he been on the road?

“For as long as I can remember.. I stuck towards beaches and stayed in towns on the way through, like Jacksonville. Last place I remember being is Savannah, Georgia.”

“Okay, this may be difficult, but how old do you think you are?” Kolivan leans back in his chair.

Lance has wondered this for a while. He _knows_ he was fresh off sixteen when all this shit blew out, but he’s not sure how long it’s _been_ since the world turned to shit.

“I- I don’t know. I think I’m around twenty. Maybe twenty-one?” He sighs.

“How old were you when this all started?” Allura asks, he voice quiet and kind.

“I was sixteen- I’d turned sixteen recently.” Kolivan looks at Lance.

“I’d say you’d be around that age, Lance. It’s been around four to five years.” Kolivan replies.

“Okay.” Lance looks at his hands in anticipation.

“Alright, moving along. How many biters have you killed?”

“Walkers? A lot, too many to count.” Lance thinks to a lot of the walkers he _has_ killed. There was a lot, way too many to bother keeping count.

“How many people have you killed?” Kolivan asks. Seriousness clouding his voice.

Lance sighs shaking slightly. Memories flooding into his head. “..M-My family…” he says really quietly.

“Why?” Kolivan asks quietly.

 

He remembers the fatal times he was the one to kill the brain of his brothers and sister so they didn’t come back, his older brothers wife he had to put down because she screamed so loud when she got bit in the neck.

Over time his family got smaller and smaller until it was his father and him left. His mother killed herself after their youngest got sick and died, or so he was _told_. It was the most horrific thing Lance had ever seen.

His parents had found a “safe zone” anther one after the last one Lance hadn’t trusted them, his mother settled in quickly because of the condition of his youngest brother, she didn’t leave his bedside.

Being really hesitant of the place Lance only left their “home” to see his brother. Waking up one morning to go check on his mother and his brother he found his mother laying on the bed, bullet wound in her head and his brother dead. Screaming loudly for his father, people came rushing in, pushing Lance out of the room.

Before he knew it his father woke him up in the middle of the night, threw him a bag he stole from the armory full of food and weapons and they fled the “safe zone”. They never looked back.

One night Lance’s father had gave him his compass while they were in their little camp in front of the fire, cans tied to strings around the place so if i walker tried to get to them, the cans would rattle and wake them up..

 

“Lance, please take this.” his father chucked a gold compass in his direction, a gold chain hanging off it to hook it to his pants.

“But why?” Lance asked opening it up. Seeing the photo of all of his family in there.

“Just incase..” his father looks over at him and smiles sitting there in silence for the rest of the night.

Lance woke up very early at the sound of the cans moving. Jumping up drawing his knife, he looked over to see the walker on the ground oot tangled in the string, struggling to get back up.

Sighing he walks over and gets close but not too close to the walker and stabbing it in the head. Pulling his knife out he wipes it on an old shirt left on the ground.

Looking up he realizes he was alone.

“Dad…?” Lance asks quietly. No response. “D-dad?!” he says a little louder.

Picking his bag up and grabbing his bat he runs up to the direction of the road. Not seeing his father anywhere he panics. Running up the road a little, not sure if he should leave or stay. He runs towards the North, his father always told him if he gets lost to head North. Lance runs as fast as he’s ever ran before, he can’t lose his father, he is _all_ he has left. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, his sides hurt and he’s panting heavily. Looking around and backtracking his step and he can’t find his dad anywhere.

He never seen him again, Lance checked every house he came across, every gas station, every convenience store. Only running into walkers, no sign of human life around.  


“Lance?” Kolivan asks again, sounding a little concerned.

“Are you alright? You don’t have to answer that, We’re sorry if it made you cry-” he cuts off Allura.

“I’m not crying.” Lance says as Allura hands him a rag.

“Here.” she smiles sadly at him, reaching up and touching his cheeks he feels the wetness. He _was_ crying. He doesn’t cry anymore.. Well _didn’t_.

Taking in a shaky breath he sighs.

“I had to kill my siblings after they got bit, picked off one by one. Every time one of them got bit I hoped it was me next. Over time it was my mother, father, youngest brother and I left. We found a “safe zone” because my youngest brother got sick and needed the medical attention, long story short he died, my mother shot herself so I was told, my father and I fled that place and went back to just _surviving_ … Then my father went missing and I haven’t seen him since.” Lance sighs again before grabbing his water and sipping it, mouth gone dry again.

“Thank you for sharing that, Lance. That must have been difficult to go through and talk about.” Allura says placing a gentle hand on his leg.

Flinching at the touch. he spills his water on his lap, just staring at his lap not sure what to say to Kolivan or Allura, he puts the cup back on the table and turns to Kolivan.

“I’m so sorry, Lance! I didn’t mean to startle you I-’” Allura panics.

Lance cuts her off with a quiet “Where’s my bag?”

Kolivan looks up, “We have it in a safe place.”

“Can I get my other pants out of it?” He asks looking down at the water all over his legs, currently soaking into his pants and the bed below him.

“Allura will grab those for you.” Kolivan says as Allura stands up and walks out, only to return minutes later. “We washed your clothes for you.” Lance looks down at his clean jeans.

“Thanks.”  he replied quietly.

“Okay, I have to go on my scout now, if you have any questions, please ask Doctor Shirogane or ask for Allura. Goodbye, Lance. Nice to meet you.” Kolivan says extending his hand for Lance to shake.

“You too.” he says gripping Kolivan’s hand and watches him leave, Allura behind him.

The room is eerily quiet for the fact that two people are in it. Lance is currently staring over at Doctor Shirogane who’s taken his lab coat off because the small room has gotten hot. Lance admires his muscles through his tight black shirt. How has he managed to stay so fit during all this? Do they have a gym here? Watching the Doctors muscles shift as he moved.

“Are you alright there, Lance?” Lance snaps out of his daze realising he's been staring and Doctor Shirogane has been staring _right_ back.

“I- uh sorry I was- daydreaming?” Should he even have just said that? “I mean- not daydreaming I-”

“It’s fine Lance, really.” He says rubbing the back of his neck. Lance never took in the fact that he has black hair and the little floof on the front of his head is turning gray. He must really be stressed. He doesn’t look any older than someone in their late twenties.

“I know, I’m a big guy. I’m probably kind of intimidating. Sorry if I came off as that.”

“No- no. It’s not that, Doc-”

“Call me Shiro, please. I hate the title ‘doctor’.” Shiro says sitting back in his chair.

“Okay, why? Also, _Shiro_. You weren’t intimidating it was-” Lance abruptly cuts himself off before saying anything else.

“What?” Shiro smiles.

“N-nothing.” Lance says looking away, blushing slightly. He’s never thought about exploring his sexualitiy, well, mainly beause who has time for that these days? But he knows Shiro is _hot as fuck_ , even if Shiro is older than him, let the man dream god damnit.

“Okay, I believe you. Also, I don’t like the title because I never became a fully qualified surgeon, I’m the best we have here though.” Shiro says quietly before laughing it off and spinning back to face his desk knowing all well Lance has returned his eyesight to his back.

Hours pass before Lance falls asleep and Shiro leaves the room quietly to let him sleep peacefully.

 

 

Lance’s eyes open, it’s dark. What time is it? He looks over to the digital clock plugged into the wall. Half past four. It’s early, too early. “Oh for fucks sake.” Lance groans sitting up. Holy mother of god he has to piss. He’s had hardly any water in days before he came here so now he’s busting, but where the fuck is Shiro? Lance doesn’t know his way around, let alone where the fuck he _is_.

Just a moment later Shiro steps into the room like Lance had yelled his name. “You’re up?” Shiro says walking over with his small torch.

“I-I have to piss _so_ fucking bad.” Lance says. Trying to stand up, Shiro helps him to his feet, Lance hasn’t walked in two days so he loses his balance a little.

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is but if you need my help to get up again just yell out.” Shiro says leading him towards the bathroom shutting the door after Lance steps in.

After he wobbles out of the bathroom he sees Shiro standing there with his torch.

“You waited?” Lance smirks.

“We wouldn’t want you falling onto your shoulder now, would we.” Shiro chuckles quietly.

“Touche.” stepping slowly back in the direction of his room Shiro walking in usion next to him, they hear a loud bang and gunshots outside.

“What the fuck was that!?” Lance panics, he’s in _no_ state to fight anyone or anything.

“Lance you need to go back to the room _now._ ” Shiro says quietly turning his torch off.

“I can’t really do that Shiro I- woah!” Lance yelps as Shiro picks him up and runs him to his room as fast as possible. Putting Lance on his bed.

“What this isn’t my room-”

“It’s mine, stay here, _don’t leave_ , I’m locking the door.” Shiro says grabbing his big gun up from next to the bedside table, right next to where Lance is. Hearing more screaming and yelling outside. Shrio makes a beeline for the door.

“But- Shiro-” Lance is cut off by the door closing and locking. “Oookay.. What just happened?” Lance listens to the havoc outside as he stumbles over to the window. He wasn’t expecting what he seen outside.

Walkers. A small hoard, at least 100 or more, few at a time piling through the gates which seemed to have been busted open with a vehicle. He sees the residents of the Marmora being eaten by walkers and some fighting back, he sees Shiro run in there, a knife strapped to his leg and his gun blazing in the direction of the walkers, cutting their numbers down pretty fast, he looks over to Kolivan and Allura.

Kolivan jumps down off the shipping container he was standing on and starts running at walkers, quick on his feet he pulls out a large machete and starts slicing the walkers coming in his direction, Allura shooting from the balcony of what Lance only assumes to be her bedroom.

Who done this? Was it the guys he ran into on the road or that nearly caught him at the gas station?

He looks over to Shiro again who’s yelling something he can’t decipher at Kolivan. Heading further into the herd of walkers Shiro runs out of bullets, quickly switching the mags of the gun he starts shooting again, Lance is angry. Angry he can’t go out and help these people even though these people are the ones who put him in this position. He wants to leave. He can’t be here. But Shiro has locked him and all the other patients in their rooms. Lance looks around for something, _anything_ he can do to help or get out of this room with, but there’s nothing. Looking back outside the sun is slowly starting to come up.

He’s really fucking pissed off.

“ARGH!! FUCK THIS!” He yells kicking the wall in front of him. Wincing slightly at the pain in his foot. He slumps against the wall, he hears footsteps and yelling coming from the hallway and door being busted open.

“Shit.” he says to himself before running to Shiro’s bedside table praying he left a gun or some kind of weapon behind. Opening the drawer he finds a handgun. He smiles victoriously as he quickly drops onto his stomach, trying not to scream at the pain in his shoulder and hides under Shiro's bed backing up against the head of the bed. Remembering it’s how he hid only a few days ago.

Holding his breath as the door is kicked open he stays as still as he can. Talking shallow breaths and sweating like mad. The intruder stomps around the room and starts looking through Shiro’s stuff.

Taking some of the stuff from the drawers the man suddenly drops to the ground, eyes wide as he spots Lance, before the man can say anything, Lance raises his gun and shoots the man, directly in between his eyes.

Sighing he waits until things calm down outside. He hears everything die down, the gates close and people are crying. Lance waits until Shiro comes in, checking all the patients rooms before running to him. “Lance? Are you in here?” He asks looking around the room.

“Under.. The bed..” Lance croaks out. Shiro moves his bed so he can help Lance up.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He looks Lance over.

“I-I’m okay, I just hurt my shoulder trying to get under your bed.” he says wincing as Shrio lifts up the bandage gently.

Placing it back down Shiro looks back up. “Quick thinking, Lance, and you found the spare gun I have. I should have told you it was there but I had to-”

Lacne stops him mid sentence. “Shiro, it’s fine, you had to save your people. Why do you care about me so much anyways?”

Shiro pauses. “I’m not sure, there’s something special about you, Lance. You aren’t like anyone else I’ve met..” he smiles grabbing the gun from Lance and slipping it back into the drawer. Shiro bends down and examines the man Lance had shot.

“Nice shot. Now I see how you’ve survived so long, sharpshooter.” Lance laughs at the nickname. “Sharpshooter, eh? I like it.” Shiro takes him back to his original room and lays him down.

“Okay so I have a couple questions, Shiro.”

“Shoot.” Shiro pauses. “Not literally.” he laughs. Lance laughs back at him.

“Okay... Are the other patients… dead?”

“..Yeah.” He sighs, running his hand through the front of his hair. “I should have been here to protect them and you. You were the only one who had the quick enough thought to hide..” Shiro replies quietly.

Lance looks at his hands fumbling around with them. Unsure of what to say.

Shiro watches him. “What was your other question?”

“Who.. Who were those people?”

Shiro sighs again. “That was.. The Empire.” Lance’s memory flickers back to the dying man on the street who told him he’s from ‘The Empire.’ He closes his eyes, turning his head away from Lance.

“..Oh..”

“Do you know who they are?”

“No, but I had a run in with a dying man on the road who said he was apart of them. Said he was ‘tryin’a help a lady out’, which I find hard to believe.” Lance looks up a Shiro, his eyes aren’t on Lance anymore. “Shiro?”

“They tried to steal from and then kill a few of our scavengers. Which I’m assuming was the guy you ran into.” he says walking back to his desk Lances eyes following him. “Did you kill him?” Shiro asks.

“He died in front of me, but I killed his brain.” Lance says nervously.

“Should have let him turn.” Shiro says getting up and heading out the door.

Lance let’s him leave and lays back down. Hopefully he can leave soon. But he’s not one hundred percent if he wants to leave yet though..

 

Waking up hours later he looks to the little clock on the desk, he sees he slept through most of the day. Sitting up and groaning slightly, his shoulders starting to ease off a little, who knew getting shot would hurt so bad.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the compass. Smoothing his thumb over the engraved name ‘McClain’ on the front he opens it up, looking at the photo of his family. He wonders what they’d all think if they could see him now. See how vulnerable he’s let himself become over only the last few days. He wonders if his father is still alive or if he’s dead. Maybe he’s apart of a group? Maybe he has made it on his own somewhere like Lance had before he fucked things up for himself. He wonders if he’s also ever gonna get some food. Feeling hungry is an understatement.

The door cracks open with a small knock as Lance jumps, its Allura.

“Hello, Lance.” she smiles over at him, pulling up a chair she hands him an apple. “I brought some other fruits incase you don’t like apples.” she says going to stand up to grab the fruit basket at the door.

Stopping her Lance bites into the fruit, he missed fruit. “Thanks, this is fine,” he smiles.

“Oh, good!” she says sitting back down. “Now, Kolivan sent me over to let you know that he’s thought about it and he’s willing to let you stay here!”

Lance looks over at her and ponders his choices for a moment.  “Is there anyone here my age?”

“A few yes, a few guys and girls here and there.” she smiles tilting her head a little. “Have you been around people your own age since this happened?”

Sighing he looks over at the window above Shiro’s desk. “No, either been with adults and small terrified kids. I had two best friends before all this went down, but they never showed up at my house after I last spoke to them on the phone.” he admits, voice cracking slightly at the thought. “They’re probably dead like everyone else.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I pray they are alive and safe.” Allura says before looking over at the window he’s looking out.

“I doubt it, hard to survive and run into people you know these days.” he says thinking about Pidge and Hunk he misses them so much, so so much.

“I bet you’d make friends well, Lance. Did you make friends easily before?”

“Kind of, everyone thought I was just a flirt, but truth was I just wanted people to like me. Guess I had a weird way of showing it.” he laughs quietly, remembering all the girls in his school used to call him ‘Loverboy Lance’.

“Well, if you consider staying here I’ll help you make friends. Anyway, you have me, and _Doctor Shirogane_.” she says his name slyly.  “I bet he doesn’t want you to leave. You’ve been his favourite patient.”

Lance blushes a little at the statement.  “N-no way. He’s had better patients than me. Plus he seemed mad at me before.”

“He calls you a sharpshooter. I heard him say it yesterday.” she laughs. “He wouldn’t be mad, what does sharpshooter mean?”

“I-It means I’m good at shooting people.” he says trying to hide his red cheeks and ears.

“Ookay!” Allura says standing. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning to hear your decision okay?” she says walking away.  “Bye, Lance.”

“Bye, Allura.”  
  


Lance wakes early in the morning the next day, propping himself up he gets up and walks around the room to get the feeling back into his legs. There’s a quiet knock at the door.

“Come in..?” he basically asks the person on the other end.

Allura steps through the door.  “I didn’t expect you to be up that’s why I knocked.” she says quietly walking up to him.

“So down to business have you thought about your choice yet?” Allura asks nervously.

Lance looks at her. She’s the definition of beautiful. Her tan skin is as dark as Lance’s and her hair is a light gray- and thick as hell. She had it pulled into a tight ponytail atop her head with some strands falling out here and there like she quickly done her hair.

It can’t hurt to _try_. Right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr @Keitta-art!


	3. Do what your gut tells you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i made any mistakes pls do tell me

“Sure. I-I’ll give it a go. But I want my knives back, along with all my other weapons.” Lance says looking directly into her eyes.

“Sure, as long as you _promise_ not to use them on anyone here then we have a deal.” Looking at Allura like she just killed his family dog he asks curiously.

“Why would you trust my word?”

“Because there isn’t anything out here that’s worth a lot these days, a man's word is enough.” Lance looks down at her hand, she’s extended it out to shake. He clasps their hands together. Giving her his word. All he wants is his things back knowing it’s safe, that stuff is _all_ he has left.

 

Allura places his bag on the bed, all his clothes are folded and he weapons, _clean._ Lance stares in the bag.  “Who cleaned my weapons?”

“Oh, I did.” she smiles.

“Oh.. Thanks.” he smiles pulling out his favorite blue and white baseball-tee he slips it slowly over his head, leaving his injured arm inside the shirt since Shiro gave him a sling to hold his shoulder still for two weeks,

“I spent last night preparing a house for you to live in, you’ll be alone. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine, that would be great. Allura. Thank you.” He smiles slinging the back over his back and puts his bat in the bag, zipping it up until it sits upright and slides the sick in there too, sharp side down, don’t wanna scare anyone away.

“Ready for the Marmora Safe Zone tour?” She smiles walking towards the door.

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

As soon as Lance steps into the light he sees a bunch of kids playing tag in the main yard. This place didn’t look so big from the windows. But Lance was only seeing a small section of it.

“Holy shit this place is huge!” Lance says looking around.

People are doing chores outside their houses, they are big two story houses. This must have been a rich neighbourhood. Some people are living in shipping containers that have been moved behind the fences. The fences are well over 25 feet tall.

Some people come up and introduce themselves to him, they _are_ really nice. Greeting people is weird. He hasn’t had to introduce himself to anyone in years. These days it’s better if no one knows your name.

A short walk later, they walk up to a small apartment block near the main houses at the front Allura points. “This is where you’ll live.”

“Which room?”

“Apartment 2D. I can take you up there and help you get settled in. This is the apartment block that all the teenagers and people who want to be alone live in, so no harassing them with loud music or games okay?”

“Games?” Lance asks cocking his head.

“Oh, every room has a game machine. I don’t remember what it’s called but all I know is yours is from the nineties.”

His eyes light up. “Are you KIDDING? I LOVE retro video games.” He smiles, he hasn’t felt so happy in a while.

“Let’s go on up and settle you in and then I’ll introduce you to the people who live in the building.”

“Sure.”  Heading up the stairs to the second floor the round the corner and find 2D.

 

“This is you.” she says sticking a key into the door.

As the door opens Lance's face lights up. It feels like he’s just signed a lease to new home, minus the rent and having to buy furniture.

The living room was small but no issue there because it’s just him. The living room was a ocean blue colour. The bedroom was blue and white, his bathroom was white with a blue feature wall and to kitchen has a marble bench.

“Looks cozy.” he says before sitting his bag on the couch and grabbing his little amount of clothes shoving them into the linen closet.

“We can scavenge for more clothes for you if you need?” Allura asks, putting some fruit on the counter for him.

“Uhh, sure. That’d be nice.”

“You wanna go and introduce yourself to your neighbors? Some of them are out scavenging but they’ll be back later. They live in the apartment across from you.”

“Sure, are they nice?”

“They are around your age and I bet you’ll get along good. They came to Marmora a while back, they were on the road like you were. Minus getting shot.” She smiles sheepishly.

“Ah, cool. Okay let's go. I wanna have a lay down after this.” Lance says, shutting and locking the door behind him, stuffing the keys in his jeans pocket.

“No problem, Lance we’ll make it quick.” she smiles.  
  
  


Lance walks back into his apartment, groaning. “Meeting people feels so odd these days.” slumping as gently on the couch as he can. Closing his eyes he falls into a peaceful sleep.

“I told you! You need to be more careful, you’ll get killed one day.” a voice rings through his ears snapping Lance from his sleep.

“But I didn’t today.” the other voice hits his ears.

Once Lance hears the door close he realizes it’s probably the neighbors Allura was telling him about.

Lance slowly gets up from the couch. Should he go talk to them? He hasn’t had friends his own age for a while. What if he fucks it up and makes them hate him? Nah. Fuck it. He walks out of his apartment and over to their door. Knocking quietly he stands back, hearing footsteps walking up to the door.

“Allura, we told you to stop kno-” the man stops talking. His eyes widen as Lance’s do the same.

“L-Lance..?”

“Hunk…?” Lance asks staring at the man in disbelief.

“Hunk who’s at the do- LANCE!?!” the girl yells running up to him.

“LANCE IS IT REALLY YOU?!”

“Pidge! It’s him! It’s really him!”

They both run up and hug Lance as he stands there with his eyes wide tears hitting the corner of his eyes, stinging them.

“I thought- you- were- HOW!?” Lance yells pulling his friends into a one armed hug tears spilling over his eyes as his knees buckle and he falls to his knees, crying.

“Lance how did you get here?!” Pidge yells picking him up and dragging him into their apartment.

“Tell us what happened to you- from the beginning, after our phone call.” Hunk says wiping away his tears.

“You remember that was when we last heard from each other?” he asks his eyes still watery.

“Of course. You’re our best friend and you were apart of our full story when we told people where we were from. We missed you so much, Lance. We really did.” Pidge says, wiping her tears with her sleeve, looking over at Lance who is seated on their couch opposite her.

“Mmmhm, yeah we really did.” Hunks agrees from the little kitchen, grabbing some snacks.

“They told us there was a guy named Lance here that one of the scavengers shot, because _apparently_ ” Pidge pauses to lift her glasses up back on to her face. “He tried to take on twelve men, _by himself_ but they didn’t give us any much information about you so we assumed you were a Lance from somewhere else because you trying to take on twelve people at by yourself doesn’t sound like you at all.” she laughs, _boy,_ he missed her laugh.

“Yeah! But it was you, that’s so cool dude, what made you think you could take on twelve people?” Hunk smiles from the kitchen. He missed Hunks smile _so much_ , and his cooking.

 

Lance starts from the beginning of his story details to a tee as much as he can remember. He told them about him stealing a pickup from a group and then the Marmora scavengers seen him sleeping in the truck and wanted to ask him some questions so he raised his gun and asked all of them to hand over their weapons or he’ll kill them all, they were about to make a deal until the younger member of the group shot him, assuming they weren’t aiming for his shoulder but missed, adding the last bit of the story came from the person who shot him because Lance didn’t remember.

Lance asked about Shiro too.

“Dude, Shiro was Matt’s friend, you know Matt worked as a surgeon's assistant only because he wanted to run the machines, right? Shiro was a surgeon in training.”

“Wait what?” Lances eyes widen.

“Yeah Shiro knows who I am, we go way back, Hunk he knows now, but he’s a cool dude.”

“A _bara_ of a guy, but he gives great hugs.” Hunk adds.

“He’s like a dad to me. He used to live in this building, a floor below until our doctor got taken by The Empire. Then Shiro got selected to be our doc.”

“Oh..” So maybe thats the real reasom why Shiro hates being called Doctor Shirogane. Lance isn’t sure how to process all this. He pushes it to the back of his mind and just lets the feeling of pure relief flood over him, because he has a part of him back, his best friends.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge spend the rest of the night catching up, crying, laughing and enjoying each other's presence.

  
Lance is genuinely _happy._

 

 

Waking up on a couch with blanket over him, Lacne was confused.

Groaning as he sits up slightly “Ugh what time is it?”

“It’s like 9am.”

“Wha- Pidge! You scared me how long have you been there?”

Lance yells nearly falling off the couch.

“Not to long maybe about an hour.” Pidge says looking at her watch while sipping her coffee.

“Did I fall asleep?” Lance asks tugging the blanket off him and stretching.

“Yeah after we told you what happened you snuggled into the couch and fell asleep after like two minutes so we just gave you a blanket and let you sleep.” Pidge stands up placing her mug in the sink.

“Oh.”

“Who’s hungry?” Hunk yawns walking into the kitchen.

“Me, I’ve been waiting for over an hour for someone to get up.” Pidge groans.

“You could have cooked yourself, Pidge.” Hunk laughs grabbing stuff from their pantry.

“Nah. she snorts. “Besides, I like your cooking better.”

“I haven’t eaten a proper meal in _ages_. Lance sighs

“Oh yeah, true dude. I’ll make something special then.”

Lance hesitates for a moment before taking a seat the bench with Pidge.

“What did you eat when you were on the run?”

“I wasn't on the run Pidge, I just survived by house hoping.” he laughs.

“But I ate whatever I could find, I couldn't hunt for shit but I did manage to catch a fox, once. But mostly just whatever cans of non-mouldy food I came across.”

“Yuck dude, you need a good meal asap.” Hunk laughs before mixing the ingredients together to make pancakes.

“You also stink, go shower.” Pidge laughs holding her nose.

Lance stares blankly into the wall for a moment.

“I guess I was so wrapped up in all this I have forgotten to shower.” He snaps his gaze away from the wall. “I don’t know when I can take this stuff off, Doc- _Shiro_ was a little upset with me and didn’t give me any how to’s on how to deal with this.” he says gesturing to his arm hiding inside his shirt.

“Well why don’t you go talk to him?” Pidge asks.

“Did you not hear what I said?” he stares at Pidge like she’s _crazy_.

“He wouldn’t be mad, Lance, Shiro has a lot of things going on so he probably just left to check on something.”

“I-I guess. I’ll need someone to walk me over-” he was cut off by a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Pidge asks before hopping off her chair and looking out the peephole. Laughing and unlocking the door she let’s Allura in. “Allura, we told you to stop knocking.”

“It’s common courtesy, Pidge- oh, hello Lance. I see you met Pidge and Hunk, I knocked on your door, Lance, but you didn’t answer.”

Lance smiles.  “Allura, these are my two best friends I was telling you about.”

“Oh really! That's amazing, I’m happy you are all reunited once again.” She smiles.

“You actually walked in at a good time, Lura! Lance needs a shappereone down to Shiro’s office.” Pidge says, flicking her thumb in the direction of her friend.

“I can most certainly help you there, Lance.”  Allura smiles taking a seat at the bench with them. 

“Cool, does anyone want pancakes?” Hunk asks before sliding a plate with various pancakes on them in Lance’s direction.

“I’m so hungry…” Lance says grabbing a pancake and stuffing it into his mouth.

 

After Lance had more than his share of pancakes, (no one minding of course). Him and Allura headed out to go down to see Shiro.

“So Lance, how are you liking it here?”

“It’s okay, I didn’t sleep at my place last night, I fell asleep on Pidge and Hunk’s couch, I can’t believe they’re here.” he smiles still in shock over seeing his friends again.

“That’s so sweet Lance, I’m so happy for you three.” her smile never falters

“Thanks.”

 

A short, silent but calming walk later they arrive at Shiro’s office.

“Here you are, I can wait outside if you want me to.”

“Okay, I’ll be back..” Stepping towards the office, Lance’s stomach had a very strange feeling, the feeling you get when your gonna do something you know you will probably regret.

Lance steps up to the door and knocks quietly.

“Come in.” Shiro says on the other end.

Lance musters up all his courage and walks in, turning around Shiro sees Lance and smiles. “Hey, what’re you doing here?”

“I- uh need to shower and you didn’t tell me what to do with this?” Lance points at his shoulder.

“Oh… Sorry about that.” Shiro says guilt ripping through his stomach because he walked out on Lance the other day with zero medical instructions.

“I-It’s fine, I must have upset you and I didn’t mean-” Shiro cuts him off with a hush.

“It’s fine Lance, you didn’t upset me, I just had a lot on my mind and everything was all.” Pidge was right.

“Yeah, Pidge said-”

“How do you know Pidge?” Shiro cocks his head slightly.

“Oh, her and I go way back, her and Hunk were my best friends before all this shit went down, she said you were a friend of Matt’s?”

“I was a surgeon in training and Matt tinkered with the machines.” he laughed.

“Ah.” lance says looking at the floor. “So- uh my shoulder?”   
“Right!” He says picking up Lance’s charts. “So keep the bandage on for another few days and then you have to take it off to let it breathe, shower with the sticky patch on until it falls off itself. Only then will we remove the stitches and in about two weeks you should be fully healed. Showering and changing will be difficult tasks because you have to keep the sling on but if you have someone who can help you that would make life easier.”

Lance thinks, does he want Pidge and Hunk to help him? No, he doesn’t know why, but he wants Shiro to help. “I- uh, don’t have anyone to help..” Lance says quietly.

Pidge or Hunk?” Shiro asks, confused.

Playing with his thumbs, Lance looks at the ground. “I’m really self conscious about.. Stuff.”

“I can help?”

Lance blushes a little.  “Aren’t you just a surgeon?” he laughs.

“I was a doctor before a surgeon, helping patients is my thing.”

“Oh, then that’d be nice, thank you.”

_Score._

“Okay, I’ll come help you now if you want to shower, and  can come later tonight when you need help changing again, is that okay?” Shrio asked taking off his lab coat and smiling.

“S-sure.”

 

They walked out of the office and headed towards Lances apartment block.

“So, how did you and Matt become friends?” Lance asks, wanting to know more about the big hunk of man that is Shiro.. What was Lance thinking? Shiro is probably not into him, probably not even into men at that. He looks like a straight up frat boy.

“We met at med school, he was a good kid. He would always try and chat up the girls in our class, constantly. It was funny for a while until I told him it wasn’t working, which made him try harder.” he laughs.

Lance snorted. “He was the complete opposite to Pidge.”

  
“He was, but they were also the same, they both love science. Pidge reckons she can work out a cure for all this. I have always believed in her.” Shiro says smiling as they reach the apartment block.

Heading up to Lance’s room talking about little things Pidge opened the door to her apartment. “Hey Lance, hey Shiro. Why are you here?” she asks eyeing off Lance.

“Lance just needed some help with his shoulder.” Shiro says smiling as Lance had his back to her fumbling with the keys to his apartment.

“He could have asked us?” she says giving Shiro a sly look.

“Pidge, I’m a Doctor, it’s my job to help people.”

“Oookay. If you need anything buddy just call out, but for now, Hunk and I are going to the armory, the workshop and then scavenging. So we’ll be back later.” Hunk steps out of the apartment closing the door, handing Pidge’s knife to her.

“Yeah we’ll stop by when we come back okay Lance.”

“Okay, see you.” Lance says, his back still facing them.

“Good luck on that cure Pidge, I believe in you.” Shiro waves as they walk off.

“Thanks Shiro, bye guys.”

 

Lance opened the door to his quiet and dimly lit apartment, stepping in. “Do you want a drink or anything?” He asks Shiro heading towards his fridge that he hasn’t actually looked in yet.

Shiro shakes his head. “No thanks, we should probably get you bathed you wouldn’t have showered in a long while yeah?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Lance says watching Shiro walk towards the bathroom.

Filling up the small tub at the bottom of the shower Shiro turns away as Lance tries to strip his clothes. His pants he can easily get off but his shirt he’s having more difficulty with. Grunting as he gives up he clears his throat a little. “Can you give me a hand?” he asks shyly.

Shrio turns around and walk up to Lance pulling his shirt off a gently as he can. “Can you get your underwear off?”

“I think so.” As much as Lance wants Shiro’s big hands on his body he slips his underwear off himself as Shiro helps him into the bath.

Sitting down Lance breathes a sigh of relief. He hasn’t had a bath in a long time. Let alone actually feeling a sense of cleanliness.

His eyes follow Shiro as he sits on the toilet lid, leaning back. “I’ll let you soak for a little bit. Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Lance stops as he composes himself. “I-I mean, it’s fine I wouldn”t mind the company?” Is he sure that even came out as an answer more than a question.

“Sure. So what do you want to talk about?”

Lances mind races. “Can you tell me about you?” _What a question._

Shiro smiles, crossing his arms. “What do you wanna know about me?”

 _Shit_. Lance didn’t think this though. What did he want to know?

“Uh, where you came from? What’s your ethnicity? What made you want to become a doctor? A surgeon? Did you have a family? Kids? Did you work as anything else before medical school?” _“You sound like a creep!”_ His mind yells at him as he sinks further down into the bath.

“Okay, sure.” Shrio says, pausing for a minute. “I came from the same place as you, obviously, because I knew Matt and Pidge. I’m Japanese. What made me want to be a doctor is the happiness I can bring the sick, to the terminally ill. A surgeon? I wanted to step up my game and save lives in a different way. I did have a family.” He pauses and Lance sighs quietly.

“I had a partner, his name was Adam. He was my light, my life. But I really wanted to become a surgeon and the school for training wasn’t in our hometown. So I had to move. He didn’t want too, he told me if I left he wouldn't wait around for me. But I wanted to pursue my dreams.” He sighed loudly, a sad smile plastered on his face. “I also had an angry little adopted brother who I took with me when I moved. His name was Keith.” Shiro sighed. “We got lost during the outbreak and I never seen him again. He was a good kid. He was your age too.”

“Wait you’re gay?” Lance stopped him as if ‘his partner Adam’ was the only thing he heard.

“Yeah, is that an issue?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No! No, of course not I was just taken aback for a moment.” Lance says avoiding his eyes.

“Do I not look gay?” he chuckles.

“Not really. But you are really hot.” Lance _didn’t_ just say that out loud.

Shiro blushes slightly. “I’m flattered.” He says rubbing the back of his neck.

A silence falls over them for a moment.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Shiro grabs the soap and the sponge and walks over to Lance. Squirting some of the liquid soap onto the sponge he starts gently washing his back.

The sudden contact had Lance needing to bite back a whimper.

Lance’s mind was in a frenzy. Right now the touch of this gorgeous hunk of man above him made the familiar feeling in his stomach flare up. And this _wasn't_ good.

“Lance, are you alright? Am I hurting you?”

“I-I’m okay.” he sighed as Shiro pulled his hands off his back.

“Are you sure? Your lips bleeding.”

Lance ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He must have bitten on it. “Oh, no, I’m fine I swear.”

“I don’t believe you, but okay.” Shiro’s hands went back to his back and worked their way down. “I’m gonna need you to turn for me, so I can wash your stomach.”

Lance didn’t reply, he hopes Shiro doesn’t see his arousal. Only turning around so Shiro can wash his stomach.

He ran the sponge over lances chest gently granted it had some bandage over it. As the sponge brushed his nipple thats peeking out from under the bandage he bit on his lip again, harder this time suppressing any noise he might make. He’s gonna scare Shiro off if he doesn't compose himself.

“Can I ask you something, Lance?”

“Mmhm?” he half moaned out.

“Do you like men too?”

That’s something he hadn’t thought about until he met Shiro. Who he’s only known for five days. But all Lance does know that if Shiro walked into his apartment and slammed him against the wall and told him he has to call him daddy from now on, Lance would oblige. _Happily._

“I uh, I dunno, it’s something I haven’t thought about, until recently.”

Shiro’s hands went back up towards his nipples, rubbing over them and then up to his neck. “Recently. Why recently?” Shiro’s gonna make him say it.

“J-just someone I met is making me question if I like guys and girls.”

Shiro’s hands travelled down the front of him, skipping his crotch all together and moving to his legs, running the sponge up and down them. “What’s his name?” Shiro's staring at him now.

“Why don’t you guess, _doctor_.” are they flirting, is this flirting?

“I want you to tell me, Lance.” Shiro said as he pulled out Lance’s other leg from the bath and starts cleaning it. Lance is blushing like mad.

“Shiro.” Lance damn near whispers as Shiro turns to him pushing his face closer to Lance’s.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Do you mind repeating it?” he asks huskily.

It’s now or never.

“You. You’re so fucking hot and you know it!” Lance says before Shiro leans in, hovering over his lips with his own.

“You’re so gorgeous, Lance.”

Lance moans quietly, Shiro hasn’t even kissed him yet but, _holy fuck_ is this really happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was a confusing chapter!  
> I tried my hardest with locations and accuracy to tie in to the show i googled all this so my knowledge is limited!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> You can follow my tumblr @Keitta-art for updates and if you want to send me requests for one shots, be my guest!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
